grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ, Mineruba) better known by her alias Rozuryu is a Marine Admiral. She replaced Lyra Knewman as an admiral after the latter was demoted for allowing Rustyrose to escape Mount Rokku. She leads her own division of the Marines called the Winter Warriors. She consumed the Kori Kori no Mi, making her a Freezing Human. Profile Physical Description Minerva is a tall, slender woman with long, light blue hair that reaches down to her legs and blue eyes of a different shade. She wears her own unique version of a Marine uniform. She sports a hat, an open collared outfit that connects with a skirt that ends just before her high boots. She also sports a choker, long sleeves, and is almost always seen carrying a saber. She also has a tatoo on her chest. Personality and Relationships Minerva views herself as a soldier first and foremost, even introducing to herself as Rozuryu before her real name. She is dedicated to her position as an admiral, and serving justice throughout the world. She has no empathy for weakness in her allies or her enemies. She had no qualms about taking Knewman's position as admiral because Rozuryu feels as if she is the stronger of the two. She also hates fighting weak enemies and often disrespects those she views as weaklings. Admiral Rozuryu is known to treat her subordinates well, letting them do as they please, which in turn inspires their intense loyalty and devotion; this makes her followers much stronger then the average marine henchmen. Rozuruyu possess great charisma, and is viewed as one of the strongest leaders among the Marines. Powers and Abilities As an Admiral, Minerva is one of the strongest fighters in the World Government, and the Marines. She possess the powerful logia type Ice Ice Fruit, giving her the ability to transform her body into ice, as well as the ability to create massive amounts of ice from nothing. She is a skilled swordsman with great leadership ability, capable of leading an entire army into battle single handedly. Physical Prowess Minerva is a unique physical specimen, especially for a woman. She is incredibly strong, capable of lifting gigantic ice boulders of her own creation with a single arm, and then throw it incredible distances. She is a very skilled swordsmen, and often uses her swordplay to defeat enemies without having to resort to using her devil fruit. She is incredibly fast, able to cut down dozens of enemies within moments. Devil Fruit Main Article: Kori Kori no Mi Minverva possess the powers of the Kori Kori no Mi, a logia type devil fruit that grants her the ability to become, control and create ice. She can create enough ice to cover a three thousand kilometer river in seconds. Her powers make using water against her useless, as she is even capable of freezing giant ocean waves with little effort. In battle, she uses her ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. Like other Logia users, she is capable of breaking herself into her particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Minerva also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element. This freezing ability, which can be used on a very large scale, renders Minerva one of the few Devil Fruit users who can actually counteract the weakness of falling into a large body of water and drowning, as she can just freeze the water and stand on the ice. Category:Part II Characters Category:Marine